


Nanashi

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cumplay, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Heero returns from a mission that went bad. When Trowa finds the other pilot they have a few words to say, and not ones most would think the other would know. </p><p>Trowa finds out just how perfect the other soldier is always knowing how to prepare himself for everything that might come. </p><p> </p><p>This is sorta a plot what plot, But well worth the touch of plot there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



> -Wombat Chan said I could have a bit more time as I only have about 500 words of it.  
> -I do not own a beta reader for things at this time as I am not a full time writer just a person who gets thrown into exchanges. Due to that it might seem a bit hard to follow at points I do apologize for that. I just hope that you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.   
> -Also I am sorry I didn't get a chance to re read it all myself to try to do a quick second writing as this is almost all porn and it is hard to deal with when my daughter is home.

Trowa moved past the damaged Gundam’s his own arm hugged close to his chest. This mission didn’t go well for any of them. Duo was out for the count, Sally said that he would not be allowed to pilot his Gundam for a few weeks maybe a month. Wufei ran off somewhere in Shenlong so he most likely wouldn’t be back till the next mission. Quatre was with Relena working some political angle they thought up. Heero that is who Trowa was now looking for. They had both returned to base not long ago, Trowa took longer as he did not have the privileges of flight like Heero and Wing did. Wing was already in the hanger, many of the loyal working on the extra crispy Gundam Wing.

Trowa hobbled down the corridor looking for the Wing pilot. If he was as hurt as he was, Heero had to be worse off, and that did concern the Heavy arms pilot. Slowly he moved down towards where Sally would be with Duo, and hopefully Heero as well. Small drops of blood followed the Heavy arms pilot as he limped on. 

It didn’t take long for the pilot to reach what was currently being used as a hospital. Sally greeted him at the door with concern in her eyes. “The mechanics called me, get in here boy, you should have waited for us.” Trowa didn’t say anything he just let the woman who was playing medic drag him to a bed and start to strip him of his clothing to assess the injuries that he had sustained. “You’re a stupid boy.” Sally Po spoke gently as she laid him down and popped his dislocated shoulder into place. 

Trowa was disciplined well, most humans would cry out in pain, Trowa barely flinched as the bones grinded against each other and back to here they belonged. He spent the next few moments looking around the medical bay for Heero. He had to be here. Sally was stitching the cut he had gotten on his legs, the cut that came to him when a bulk head was dislodged in the cockpit of heavy arms. “Heero?” He asked the doctor as she allowed him to sit up so she could check for a concussion. 

“Not here.” She spoke looking to the other pilot. “Duo is here, but Heero never came in to get checked.”

Without a thank you or any other words Trowa pulled on his jeans and got back on his feet gingerly was the weight of his body tested the stiches in his leg. Soon he was limping lightly out of the medical room and down to where the pilots were put up. He would find Heero, he had to be worse off. Wing was light compared to Heavy Arms, had to be for flight. So it stood to reason the lighter suit would have done more to the pilot in it. 

Trowa knew where to look, after all Heero was a touch like him, they would rather be left alone to lick their injuries and heal as they needed too. He learned this from caring for Heero at the circus. It was the sounds of retching in Heero’s room that lead the boy to the bathroom where Heero was leaning over the toilet loosing what was left of his lunch.

Not saying anything Trowa filled a glass with cold water and soaked a face cloth in the sink ringing out the excess water and placing it on the back of Heero’s neck. “Rough trip?” Trowa asked after a few moments. Heero just looked up to the other boy and Trowa knew his answer. The Zero system did a number on Heero this time. It rocked the pilots world like never before. 

“Here.” Trowa spoke gently handing the glass to the boy on the ground knowing what the zero system had done. “It is okay.” It was all the other boy needed to hear. He knew what it meant, he knew that Trowa was okay and alive, he knew that everything would be fine. Trowa left Heero to his own self for a few moments. 

Sitting on Heero’s bed Trowa listened to the water run for a few moments he figured Heero was cleaning himself up. Not knowing what to do Trowa leaned forward and stared at the palms of his hands not wanting to pry in the other pilot’s small room. His shoulder was sore and his stitches burned a bit still. It was now as he rubbed his shoulder that he realized after a quick visit to Sally he didn’t put his turtle neck back on, had she cut it off. Lost in these thoughts he didn’t notice that Heero had stopped running water and was now coming back into the bedroom portion of his private rooms. 

It was the touch of Heero’s hand to Trowa’s chest that made the other pilot look up. Heero stood in front of Trowa in the nude, his large cock standing to attention in front of him. Trowa tried to stand but Heero just pushed the other young man down onto his back on the bed and crawled un onto the bed straddling Trowa’s lap. 

The kiss was sloppy and hot Heero poured words into the kiss that he had no want to say to the other man. Trowa arched into the touches that Heero’s hands trailed down his torso. Heero soon found himself rubbing his long cock against the denim of Trowa’s jeans. “Off…” the soft voice below him spoke, Heero reluctantly did as he was asked. He rolled off of Trowa and laid on the bed ashamed of what he was trying to put on his friend. 

Not looking as the other man moved off the bed to leave Heero sighed. It was the sound of a zipper and cloth hitting the floor that brought his attention back to the other pilot. Looking up Heero watched as Trowa slowly and carefully moved to lay beside the other. Kissing him hard and pulling Heero back on top. Trowa still hurt from his shoulder and the stitched on his leg. Heero had a few bruises but for the most part seemed better off. 

Not arguing the fact Heero went to rubbing Trowa’s body wrapping a rough hand around Trowa’s erect cock squeezing and pulling on it. It caused Trowa to moan as Heero continued to give his attentions to all the skin in his view. “You’re big.” Heero spoke into the Latin’s neck. Enjoying the feel of the cock in his hand. If he thought it out, even the controls of Wing were not nearly as big as his friend, now his current lover. 

Trowa couldn’t help the smile he had. It was not often he had the ability to show off his ample size. If he was honest with himself though Heero was even bigger, and for an Asian man that seemed like a feat. If the rumors, and the sex tapes he jerked off to were anything to go by. 

Trowa was a big concerned on how he would take Heero, he hopped that the Asian man was willing to take all of Trowa’s ample member. 

“Torwa….” Heero moaned as Trowa took hold of the other man’s penis and started to do slow teasing strokes. “Yes like that.” Heero pushed into the hand holding him rubbing his right hand over Trowa’s balls and playing with the sensitive skin of them. Trowa’s smile just continued to grow, Heero was not a known talker, but here he was moaning with pleasure and talking. Who knew the quiet ones of the group would be the talkative ones.

Trowa wanted to know what he could make Heero say, it was like a mission to him now, he wanted to hear more of Heero, and enjoy the sounds of his own name coming from the swollen lips of the Wing pilot. Rolling Heero onto his back Trowa took care to not stress his shoulder and maneuvered himself off of the bed between the other’s legs. There was nothing sexy or smooth about it, it was necessity now. They needed each other like they needed air to breath. 

Taking a tentative lick of the large penis in front of him Trowa enjoyed the small gasp from Heero before wrapping his mouth around the head of the large Asian prick. “Oh my….” Heero rasped out as one hand fisted into the bangs of the Latin pushing them from his forehead allowing Heero to look at the deep green eyes. 

It was so fast Heero had no time to think about it as Trowa quickly sucked the other boy as fully as he could into his mouth. “FUCK!” Heero called fisting the bangs harder, almost pulling so hard as to dislodge Trowa. Trowa sucked the other boy into his mouth as much as he could before he felt like he was choking. 

Heero watched panting and trying hard not to move, sure that this was the first for both of them. Heero had dreamed of that mouth and thin lips around his cock many times, but now watching it happen was amazing. Trowa pulled away a few moments later to take a deep breath, licking Heero’s length a few times. “Lay on your back.” Heero ordered as he moved off of the bed Trowa did as he was told. Slowly Heero helped Trowa to the edge of the bed so his head hung over the side. “This should help.” Was the only explination that Heero gave as he guided his own cock back to Trowa’s awaiting mouth. Trowa relaxed and trusted the pilot above him soon Heero was pushing his cock in and out of Trowa’s hot warm mouth. 

“Trowa yes…” Heero hissed through clenched teeth as he rubbed Trowa’s chest trying to keep the man in pleasure as well. “Fuck yes….” Heero panted some more as he could feel himself coming close. Pulling away from Trowa he was shocked to head a little whine. 

“I hurt you!” Heero looked down to the other man worried. 

“No, you stopped. I was liking it.” Trowa smiled to Heero it was a nice feeling to him, the pace was fine and Heero was so large it was amazing to enjoy that feel in his throat. “I want you to cum on my chest Heero, Cum for me so we can use it.” Heero nodded leading his man hood back to the warmth it had just left. 

Trowa smiled softly around the large penis and relaxed again as Heero slowly picked up pace again holding onto Trowa’s chest for balance. “Yes…” He muttered as he got closer and closer. The teeth lightly scrapping at the undersice of his penis while the tounge was stocking the top part. “Going…” Heero panted his balls pulling up and his abs starting to tighten. Pulling away again was not as fustraiting as he moved over Trowa, the other mans head between his legs and started to pull on his own cock. 

Trowa was not to be left out before Heero could cum all over Trowa’s chest, Trowa had wrapped his arms around Heero’s legs and started to massage the mans ass while licking at Heero’s balls and crack. “Yes Heero, please cum for me.” Trowa purred like a large cat into Heero’s sac, the moist hot air from Trowa, the voice of a man who he cared for, and the request to cum unravled Heero quickly. Hot string after hot string rocketed across Trowa’s chest leaving quickly cooling pools of cum. “Yes….” Trowa purred more feeling the warmth, that was leading to cold spots on his heated skin. 

“Heero, I need to be cared for.” Trowa moaned as he let go of Heero’s legs. Not taking another moment Heero crawled onto the bed beside Trowa ass happily in the air begging for attention while he started to lavish attention with his own tongue to Trowa’s ignored member. 

Trowa slightly slapped Heero’s ass with an open hand and smirked as Heero’s moan lead to Trowa’s own erection finding it’s way down Heero’s throat. Scooping some of Heero’s cum up with a few fingers Trowa started to massage around his puckered ass hole. There was no way that Trowa would be able to fuck Heero but the thought was enough at this moment. 

“Yes more.” Heero begged wiggling his ass feeling the pressure of Trowa’s index finger massaging the cold cum into the sensitive area. “Trowa don’t tease!” He muttered. Trowa couldn’t help the moan that came from him as Heero’s well skilled hand pulled at his erection. 

Scooping up some more cum Trowa gently pushed his finger into Heero up to the first knuckle. Heero moaned as he wiggled on the digit a bit. It was evident that Heero had done this before. “You’re a little cock slut.” Trowa muttered realizing that Heero had inserted something gin him before. “You like this don’t you?” Trowa teased as he pushed his finger further into Heero.

“Yes more Trowa, Please more.” Heero panted continuing to lick and massage Trowa. Not wishing to disappoint Trowa gently started to push a second finger into Heero. Trowa wasn’t sure what to do, he was knew to this and was worried about hurting his friend, and fellow pilot. Heero’s moans became louder and more as Trowa pushed his fingers in and out mimicking the same rhythem that Heero was using with his hand. 

“Heero…” Trowa moaned, it sounded like a question and that made Heero look back. The look of uncertainty on Trowa’s face spoke volumes that the other pilot could not say. 

Nodding Heero rose to his knees turinging around and kissing the pilot that was beside him. “Understood.” Heero spoke softly as he straddled Trowa’s lap. “Look at me Trowa.” Heero said before leaning up and positioning Trowa at his opening. Heero was hard again, it amazed Trowa that he got so much pleasure just from Trowa’s fingers. 

Trowa was interested in what Heero was doing but was drawn to the other boy’s eyes. Soon Trowa’s eyes closed as a moan came from him, the warm, slick tight feeling that was taking over his cock was amazing. He wasn’t so naive to not know what was going on, but this was the first time, his first time being sucked, his first time getting to fuck. Soon Heero was sitting fully on Trowa’s hips gently rocking to get his own self accustomed to the feel. 

Leave it up to the perfect soldier to prepare for something like this. He had trained, he had known he wanted this. Maybe not with Trowa, but he wanted to be filled. Trowa was so close just from the weight of Heero around him. “Hold my hips Trowa, Touch me.” Heero spoke picking up one of the other pilots hands and bringing it to his hip. His own hands resting on the tight abs of Trowa. 

As soon as Trowa’s fingers were rested on Heero’s hips, Heero began to move gently at first. “Yes Trowa… That is okay, Squeeze.” Heero spoke has Trowa’s grip had tightened a bit around the other mans hips. Trowa started to move with Heero’s own movement, when Heero would pull up to slowly sink back down Trowa would start to search for the heat that was being taken away. Soon they had set up a slow rythem to not hurt Trowa’s leg or shoulder again. 

Heero couldn’t help but moan and grind into Trowa with each down thrust. Trowa too couldn’t help the sounds that were coming from his throat. Heero wanted more, he would have more. Taking hold of Trowa’s hand he moved it and wrapped them both around the straining cock that he once again sported. “Feel how heavy it is Trowa.” Heero spoke. “It needs more of your touch more of you.” Heero moaned as Trowa’s tight grip clutched at his member. 

Soon the pace was picking up, there moans rang through the private room. Trowa couldn’t form thoughts or words, but Heero kept talking to the man under him, “Yes, fuck yes, perfect, Harder, faster more!” It was hot and Heero was coming to his end again soon. “Trowa yes yes!”

Trowa couldn’t warn Heero in time, he shuddered and thrusted once more into the man above him before cuming hard. The hot fluid filling Heero was his un doing. Spurt after spurt joined the drying cold mess of his earlier ejaculation.

Heero conscious of Trowa’s injuries forced himself to slowly join the man on the bed. He laid down beside him. Not thinking much about it Heero started to draw in the cum on Trowa’s Chest. Small circles slowly moving around the cold cum caused the other to moan. “Heero….” He panted not knowing how to word what was happening to him. 

“I know.” Heero spoke gently before sitting up a touch to kiss the other man pouring all he was in it. Trowa knew where this was coming from, the bruising that was now vivid and deep on Trowa’s shoulder, and the damage to his leg were all because of Heero and wing. The Zero system overrode Heero’s own senses and he had attacked his own team. Heero came out find, Wing Zero was out of commission for a while and that was all fine. But he could have killed the others, he could have killed Trowa before he could show Trowa how much he enjoyed the other boy being around him. 

Before long they were both asleep in Heero’s bed. The mess on Trowa’s chest would be dry come morning, but now they were so spent and tired they had to just sleep.

 

It had been months since that first encounter in Heero’s room, and the second encounter the next morning in the shower. Nothing had happened between the two since, it was never know to the others what had taken place that night that Duo was knocked unconscious, and Trowa could have died if Heero didn’t come to his senses. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to. 

“So we need Call names!” Duo bounced around before a mission, they were going undercover and it would be hard to be able to use anything but a call name. Duo quickly gave names to Wufei, Quatre and himself, but when he came to give a name to Trowa Heero interjected. “Koibito.” He spoke softly before moving to his Gundam without seeing the look on the others faces but catching a slight tint in Trowa’s own cheeks. He apparently did study a bit of Japanese and the Japanese culture this made Heero warm and happy, maybe he could find love in the battle field.


End file.
